An Evening Like This
by ElphieRiaAddams
Summary: She hadn't expected to see her that night at all, never mind in a dress! A story about the sweet couple we know and love as Berena. slight TW for mentions of domestic abuse.


**So hi there, this is my first piece written about Bernie and Serena, hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Also, all credit for the inspiration for this comes from phantomunmasked on tumblr's polyvore set on their blog.**

* * *

She'd not expected to see her that night.

Normally they went to these gala events together but that night Bernie had been called back into theatre just as they'd prepared to leave for Serena's to get ready.

And so Serena had readied herself for a night of dealing with greasy politicians with wandering hands or other doctors trying their best to curry favour for their next funding proposal. For the last couple of gala events the pair of co-leads in AAU had found themselves a table and had held court as their friends came around and they would mingle at their own pleasure.

Serena had realised as she'd gotten ready in her house that she also had Bernie's tux there, which the blonde had left there the night before as they'd taken a bottle of shiraz home. Cursing herself, she knew that she had in some ways cursed herself to an evening of boredom as there was no opportunity for Bernie to come and get her suit.

Stepping out of her taxi, Serena straightened up and smiled as she was immediately greeted by Fletch.

"Looking good Ms Campbell. No Major coming?" he asked, taking a hold of Serena's hand and guiding her up the steps.

"Unfortunately not, she was called into theatre on our way out of the department. She did say she might come if she finished early but she's left her outfit at my place so I really don't see how she would manage it."

"Oh come on Serena, Bernie would come in her army combats if it meant that she got to spend more time with you."

"Fletch..." Serena didn't know how to respond to the accusation, so merely used her warning tone against her nurse manager.

"OK fine, I'll leave it be, but remember that. And I know that you like her more than just as a friend."

"Fletch, she's getting a messy divorce, and, in case you fail to remember, I'm also a divorcee with far too many failed relationships to get into another. And, it's Bernie. We have to work together."

Looking to Fletch, Serena was confused by the fact that her friend was still grinning almost idiotically at her.

"What is it Fletcher?"

"You haven't once said you don't have feelings for her. I mean sure, they're plenty of good reasons why you shouldn't be together, but you haven't actually said you don't like her. Or that you don't want her. And it suits you Serena."

"Fletch, stop it." Serena could feel herself getting flustered as they entered the hall where everyone was gathering for their evening's entertainment. Fletch looked at Serena and could see that the time for teasing had passed.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not that at all. It's just, I haven't told Bernie that I have... feelings for her. Not since she decided that we should ignore any possibilities."

"Oh Serena, you lovable idiot, you really have no idea do you? Neither of you are able to communicate it seems. She loves you, that much is clear to basically everyone in the department. And I would've thought you'd have picked up on that what with the fact that the pair of you are constantly staring at each other."

"I don't stare at her Fletch."

"Oh you really do. Hey, Raf," Fletch called across to his housemate, who was sat at a table with Dom, Isaac and Morven, "Serena and Bernie. Staring."

"What, the fact that they can't keep their eyes off each other?"

"See?"

"Alright I give up," said Serena, throwing her arms up in mock surrender, "Raf you better have a bottle of Shiraz sitting breathing on this table or so help you all."

"Don't worry, one extra-large glass of wine."

Raf handed Serena her glass as she sat down next to Morven, ready to face the night now that she was with her close colleagues and some fortification.

* * *

An hour later and Serena was ready to leave. She'd already had to turn down the advance of one councillor whose hands had attempted to migrate onto her behind when she had been stood beside him in conversation. Now, she was being held prisoner by three surgeons from St James' who were attempting to rile her by exemplifying the work being carried out by their hospital.

Just as she turned to make her excuses, Serena heard one of the men whistle lowly through his teeth.

"Who is that gorgeous creature? I don't think I've ever seen her here before?"

Serena turned to look at the entrance hallway, which, it seemed anyway, had grasped the entire room's attention.

Standing at the top of the steps was a statuesque woman wearing a burgundy dress that fit her sinfully. Every curve was accentuated by the simple gown, with one shoulder being left bare and exposing her defined clavicle. Her short, blonde hair was tousled with a few strands pulled back from her face and her jewellery was simple and elegant.

Serena could hear the men behind her making absolutely inappropriate comments about the new guest but, as Serena looked at her face, she smiled broadly, despite her brain feeling as though it had just short-wired. Bernie Wolfe was going to be the one to cause Serena Campbell's death, that she was sure of.

* * *

Bernie had managed to finish the procedure in almost record time, getting out of theatre by 8pm, just as the gala was starting. However, as she ran into her house fifteen minutes later, she cursed that she had left her only tuxedo at Serena's the night previous.

Raking through her wardrobe, Bernie looked at her options with resignation. It was only then that she remembered that there were two unopened boxes in her spare room which were supposed to be going to charity rather than being worn again. Both of the boxes were filled with things and clothes from her marriage, and she had now realised from when she was merely playing a part rather than actually being herself and feeling comfortable with her own choices.

Pulling the box of clothing open, Bernie pushed past a couple of dresses before her fingers brushed over the burgundy material. Remembering that she hadn't worn that dress in years, she pulled it out and held it up to the light.

"You know what," Bernie mused to herself, "you can pull this off Major."

Setting herself to task, Bernie quickly applied some make-up and located some matching jewellery and heels before phoning a cab. She was now over an hour and a half late for the gala but she knew that it would still be going for hours, and so indeed would Serena.

When she stepped into the venue, Bernie was a little surprised by the looks she was getting. Shifting a little to check that she hadn't spilled something down the dress, Bernie only realised the problem when she caught a trio of men give her the full-letch treatment as they lasciviously ran their gaze up her body.

In that moment Bernie remembered why she didn't like wearing dresses. She wore a tux to let everyone see that she was tough and macho in her everything, and she really didn't like being the centre of such sexual attention.

Her apprehension only got worse when she stood at the top of the small flight of stairs down to the main room. Although she was sure she imagined it, the volume of conversation in the room seemed to drop as she stood there, trying to locate a friendly face.

After a few moments, a swish of movement caught her eye.

As she focused in on the scene, Bernie couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face.

She was watching Serena at her best; ripping men's dignity into pieces and stamping it on the floor. Although Bernie didn't know what it was about, she was intrigued to find out and so carefully made her way down the stairs and across the floor, moving skilfully around swaying gentlemen and wait staff.

Keeping her eye on Serena the entire time, Bernie was a little disappointed that she had finished her bollocking before she had gotten within earshot. Now, Serena was looking around for someone, and seemed disappointed when she couldn't locate them. The brunette began to walk further away from Bernie, her head dropping and Bernie knew she couldn't catch up to her without falling in an undignified heap thanks to her heels.

"Serena!"

* * *

Serena had enough. The third comment about Bernie from the men sent her over the edge.

"Do you know how disrespectful that is? She is a woman, not a piece of x-ray for you to scrutinise. She has feelings, and a brain and I'm sure she would use both to stay as far from you all as possible."

"Oh come now Serena-"

"It's Ms Campbell." Serena's voice was stone-cold, and her eyes had shuttered into what the AAU staff commonly referred to as the danger eyes.

"Now gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and find civilised conversation with a far more interesting party."

Leaving the men behind her in silence, Serena turned on her heel and began to stride across the ballroom.

As she reached the edge of the room, she was stopped by a shout of her name. She looked up and saw the broad grin on Bernie's face as the other woman crossed the room to meet her in the middle.

"Fancy meeting a doll like you here?" asked Bernie as they finally stopped in front of each other.

"Bernie... how did you have time? And where did you find that dress?"

Bernie suddenly looked self-conscious, her hands reaching down to smooth over the dress.

"Oh no Bernie, not like that," Serena reached out and took a hold of the other woman's hands, holding them still, standing close together amongst the many other guests, "in a good way. It is... absolutely beautiful. You are absolutely beautiful."

Bernie ducked her head, the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Serena..." Bernie's soft voice sent shivers down Serena's spine as she looked up at her from under her fringe.

"Darling, I think it's been long enough. I think it's time."

Bernie looked up at that with shock.

"Do you really mean it Serena? I don't want to push you, I want this to be when you're ready."

"I'm ready."

Serena stepped forward, her body pressed up against Bernie's.

Bernie took a stuttered breath as her hand came up behind Serena's head and cupped the back of her neck.

Both women locked eyes before they leant forwards, their lips finally connecting.

Both of them closed their eyes, blocking out every distraction, focusing on the soft pressure of each other's lips, and the shock of pleasure that reverberated through their bodies.

* * *

The two women were unaware of what was going on around them, but if they had been able to see what was going on around them they would likely have been unable to stop laughing.

The table that Serena had claimed for AAU was unable to stop their jaws from hitting the floor, before they all began to cheer on their bosses.

Cameron had just started in their ward and the rest of the staff, particularly Morven, began to rib him about his mother banging the other boss.

Ric and Hanssen had been stood together with several other older medical professionals and had the situation brought to their attention by one of their colleagues. Both had turned to see the two women stood in a close embrace and, whilst Ric was surprised, Hanssen had a knowing smile on his lips.

However, perhaps the most bemused person in the room about the whole situation was Marcus. He had come along with his latest fling, wanting to rub it into Bernie's face for a while, still hurt by her affair, and when she arrived he'd been ready to approach her. But her diversion towards Serena had thrown him for a loop. Marcus could swear that he thought that Serena was a dyed-in-the-wool heterosexual, so to see her locked in a sensual embrace with his ex-wife was a shock.

This time Bernie knew that she wasn't exaggerating in her thoughts of the room having quietened significantly. As the pair separated, both very quickly became aware of the scrutiny they were facing. However, both were also completely unfazed by the attention.

Bernie smiled down at Serena - who had worn sensible court heels in comparison to Bernie's stilettos - and ran her hand down Serena's arm before taking a hold of her hand as she reached the end of her exploration.

Lifting Serena's hand to her mouth, Bernie softly kissed the back of Serena's knuckles before turning to pull her partner across to where she had seen the AAU staff had situated themselves.

"Way to go Major!" called Raf as the pair joined their colleagues, "that really was quite an entrance. Seems fair to say that you'll be the centre of the gossip from this party."

"It's hardly gossip when two people merely declare their relationship publicly."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come now Mr Di Luca," said Serena, joining in with the teasing of her registrar, "do you really think that we have managed to keep our hands off of each other for this long? I would have been a daft old woman to not recognise the pure beauty that is Berenice Wolfe."

"And I'd think I'd have received brain damage at Guy Self's hands if I hadn't fallen in love with Serena Campbell."

"Oh my lord the pair of you are sickening," moaned Fletch, "Cameron, did you know?"

Bernie turned to see her son stood by Morven's side and blushed a little, regretful that she hadn't informed Cameron of her new relationship before such a public display. But, thankfully, the young man smiled at her.

"I didn't know, but I had an inkling. When I was in AAU after the car accident, I thought the pair of them were already together. When Mum told me they weren't I was surprised. So it might actually be my fault, partially at least."

"It's true," agreed Bernie, "when he confronted me about the whole Alex mess, he made me think about Serena in a way I hadn't realised I already was. And that was when I realised I'd already fallen for her."

"Oh how sweet," cooed Morven, "I'm so glad for the pair of you."

"Thank you Morven," replied Serena, finally taking her hand back from Bernie only to reach for the spare glass of wine on the table and her own, and to hand the first to her girlfriend. "And whilst this is no longer a secret, I do not expect to be hearing any salacious rumours popping up around the hospital. We are nothing but professional within the building. I hope you'll all remember that."

As the warning was accompanied by a raised eyebrow, all of her staff knew that Serena was deadly serious. As they quickly nodded and turned the topic of conversation to something new, Bernie looked at Serena and rolled her eyes as the brunette winked back cheekily.

* * *

The night suddenly became a lot more enjoyable for Serena at that point. She had her best friend and lover at her side and she was surrounded by her friends and always had a glass of shiraz in her hand. As the night continued Serena was spun around the dancefloor several times, with Raf, Fletch, Ric and, most importantly to her, Bernie. The pair had no doubt made a striking couple as their burgundy and teal skirts flared around their legs as they spun together, Bernie leading as though it was always her role. When they had finally settled back down at their table, they were content to watch the rest of the room. It was this observational position that let Serena see when Marcus began to approach their table, his walk a little unsteady.

"Bernie, five o'clock, we may have trouble approaching."

Bernie looked casually over her shoulder to see the oncoming figure of her ex-husband. Squaring her shoulders for a moment, Bernie took a deep breath before relaxing into her chair. Serena knew then not to interfere with whatever confrontation occurred.

"Bernie, not talking to me?" slurred Marcus.

"Not when you're drunk. You know that I didn't like having any conversations with you when you had been imbibing alcohol."

"Oh of course, because you're totally tee-total aren't you? God you're such a hypocrite."

"Not at all. I'm just not particularly enthused with conversing with you when you have less than your normal mediocre faculties present."

"Oh so now you start to be abusive. I see how it is."

"Abusive, please. Marcus you know as well as I do that..."

Bernie tailed off, suddenly remembering Serena's presence.

"Marcus, please just go and find your partner and stay away from me for the rest of the night. It will do both of us good."

Bernie stood, hoping that her added height would make him think twice about causing a scene.

"Oh now the army medic comes to the fore. I don't know how I didn't realise you were a dyke earlier, you were always running off with those women whilst we were married."

"Marcus, please, leave it be."

Serena hated the begging tone that she could hear in the blonde's voice and finally felt that it was time for her to intercede.

"Mr Dunn, I do believe that Bernie asked you to leave us alone. Now, if you do not acquiesce to her request, then I will be requesting that security come and remove you. And that will definitely cause a scene."

"Bernie turned to look at Serena, a grateful smile on her features. However, it quickly turned into a frown as she glanced down to see Marcus had grabbed a tight hold of her wrist.

"Bernie, please come home," he begged, a pitiful whining tone that was made more evident by his over-consumption of alcohol that evening, "I miss you, I'm sorry. I'll change, you know that I can."

"Marcus no, I don't love you anymore, never mind what actually happened during our marriage. I still care for you, but Serena is my future. I love her."

Although Bernie had said those three words to Serena in many different ways, Serena thought that these were perhaps the most meaningful yet. She said them with such conviction and in the face of the man who tried to take everything away from her with such strength that Serena felt her heart swell even more with pride and love.

Bernie stepped closer to Marcus, allowing herself to lean in close to him and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Take care Marcus, and look after yourself."

Moving her free hand to prise his fingers from her wrist, Bernie missed the look of anger that flashed across his face, although Serena saw it clearly. Moving forward quickly, Serena was still not fast enough to stop the right-handed swing that Marcus threw across Bernie's jaw, catching her squarely. She did however get behind Bernie and managed to catch the blonde as she tottered backwards on her heels.

"Fletch, Raf!" called Serena, and immediately the two men were at her side. "Please escort Mr Dunn out of the building now."

Without questioning the reasoning, both men grabbed a subtle hold of the man and guided him quietly out of the hall. Thankfully the band had been playing at full volume at that moment and so virtually no-one had witnessed the scene. However, that didn't stop Serena from quickly turning Bernie and putting her in a seat behind her. Pulling the other seat in front of Bernie, Serena sat down, firstly to examine the blonde's injury but secondly to block the view of the other guests.

"How are you Bernie?" she asked softly, lifting the blonde's hands from her face.

"Fine, Marcus never could throw a good punch. Glad to see that he still hasn't learnt how to."

"He 'never could'? You mean to say he's done this before?" Serena was shocked at the idea that her girlfriend had been abused during her marriage.

"Only once or twice. He was always extremely drunk and I was normally flirting with someone else. And no, I'm not excusing it, I just knew how he was. And yes, maybe I should've reported it, but I was always away and if he'd been arrested who would've looked after the children? He never laid a finger on them and he never meant to hurt me. He would just lash out. But it was only a few times over 25 years."

"But Bernie..."

"No Serena, I dealt with it. I probably deserved a hell of a lot more than that really, I couldn't have been the easiest person to be married to at the time."

Serena didn't know what to say in response. She knew that her partner had a long history, but she had never thought it could involve something like that.

"Ser, let it go, please. I don't want him to spoil such a beautiful night."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Absolutely positive. And look, there won't even be a mark."

Serena looked and saw that, sure enough, there wasn't even a single mark on Bernie's chiselled chin.

"I suppose I'll let it go. But you're going to tell me more about this later."

"Later yes," Bernie knew she wouldn't get away without telling Serena more in the future, but she planned to be a lot soberer the next time around. "But now, may I take you for a spin?"

"I was thinking it may actually be time for us to go home."

"Oh, I see." Bernie face fell. Clearly Serena was more upset with her past than she'd let on.

"No Bernie, not like you're thinking. Back to mine? I have several bottles of shiraz there waiting and I'm not in the mood for drinking alone."

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to help you with that Ms Campbell."

"Good. Now, let us say our goodbyes and get out of here."

* * *

The two surgeons collapsed onto the couch in Serena's house half an hour later, their heels quickly discarded and their skirts pooling around their legs and they curled up on either end of the sofa.

"I'm so glad you came tonight Bernie," said Serena, "and you know, you really should wear dresses more often. You looked beautiful tonight."

"Maybe we could do a switch next time. You suited my tux jacket last time you borrowed it, I think you'd look fantastic in the androgynous look."

"Perhaps. Although Eleanor would no doubt love the chance to take me shopping more often."

"Charlotte would be the same with me. She'd have me trying on a dozen new dresses."

"Well, perhaps we should take them for a lunch date sometime, make this easier on both of us?"

"That sounds like a very amenable plan. However, there's something else I'd like to do with you just now?"

"Open a bottle?"

Serena made to stand up, but was quickly pulled back onto the sofa by Bernie, this time her body lying almost parallel on top of the blonde.

"I think we should forgo the alcohol this time, and skip straight to bed, what do you say?"

Serena didn't respond, instead her lips found the soft skin of Bernie's neck and she began to kiss her way up Bernie's jaw before finally pulling Bernie's lips down to meet hers.

Serena wondered for a moment what a sight they would make to an outside viewer; both older women, resplendent in ball gowns and jewels, lain across a homely couch in each other's arms, softly kissing as their hands leisurely trailed across the bare skin of their décolletage and arms. But that wondering held her attention only for a moment, the moment before Bernie Wolfe filled her every thought and kept her rapt attention for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry if Marcus seems OOC but I feel that he went after Bernie a little too hard in their divorce proceedings to have been as sweet as he seemed to be in the show, but I don't know if that's just me. Please get in touch and let me know if you enjoyed it/if there's anything you feel needs fixed.**


End file.
